Sofia and the Secret Library: The Sorcerer's Secret
by DumberAs
Summary: Sofia has been called to the Secret Library for a special assignment. But when she learns that she needs to help a villain, will her worry and suspicion of the villain's past deeds keep her from finishing the story or will she learn not everything is exactly as she expected to be? Featuring Jafar and Esmeralda.
1. Chapter 1

The Sorcerer's Secret

When you hear of fairytales or many other tales and legends, how do you think they become? Just by the hero and their journey to stop the evil? Or is there more to it? Well, to your surprise, there is. What's more is that the hero is helped. Oh no, not the supposed friend, or mentor, no someone behind the scenes who is never mentioned. They are the called the Storykeepers. The Storykeepers are people who travel to help solve the stories problems and give them the happy endings that are needed. Even those the stories they help with are romantic and adventurous, one young Storykeeper was going to be led on a different story than most. She would be helping what goes against normal procedures.

Princess Sofia of Enchancia ran through the castle, her amulet glowing blue. Several months ago she had learned that she was the new Storykeeper of the Secret Library and took the job to make sure that the books in the library would have endings. Even though she was nine, she had learned to take the job with great responsibility.

"I really wish the amulet would give me more of a notice!" she told herself outloud, not yet use to her amulet turning blue to let her know the Secret Library was calling her.

She rushed past her rabbit friend, Clover, who was just coming up to see her.

"Hey Sofia!" He called to her. "You up for a picnic in the garden?"

Sofia stopped to look at him. "Not right now Clover. The Secret Library is calling me." She saw him start to look upset and a thought came to her. "Why don't you come with me? I could use your help, and we could have a picnic after we're finished."

"That sounds great!" the gray rabbit bounced.

"We better hurry."

By the time they arrived at the library, they quickly sat on the bench and a book floated down into Sofia's lap. She blinked at the title.

"The Sorcerer's Secret?" She looked at Clover, who shrugged. "I guess I'll be helping a Sorcerer."

The book floated up, opening, and the large screen started to show images of the story. An image of a young Arabian boy stood next to a girl who was the same age as him and an older woman who was looking down at her children with a loving smile.

" **A long time ago, there was a sorcerer boy who was loved his sorceress mother and his sorceress twin sister. Yet the boy's father, who did not know magic, did not love him.** " The Library said, showing an image of a tall man glaring at the young boy.

"That's terrible!" Sofia exclaimed, "How can a father not love his son?"

"I don't know, but no kid should have a parent that doesn't like them." Clover added.

" **Growing up the boy faced many hardships. He lost his mother to a illness, and his twin sister was sent away shortly after their mother died. Thus letting the father have free range of mistreating the boy**."

Images of the other getting sick, a funeral, the girl be sent away, and the father abusing the child. Sofia gasped and covered her mouth in shock. She had no idea that a parent could be so horrible to a child. She continued to listen to see how she could help this boy.

" **Eventually he ran away from home, and ended up as a slave for an evil sorcerer named Destane of the Land of Black Sands.** "

"What's the Land of the Black Sands?" Clover asked.

"I heard about them! Zandar told me that the Black Sands is a land where the sand is completely black and there's no sun. They were ruled by Destane the evil sorcerer but he was overthrown by his adopted son Mozenrath." she explained. "Oh I hope I can be able to help him..."

An image of the boy showed him scrubbing and cleaning and losing his magic from the evil sorcerer.

" **After four years of serving Destene, he ended up losing his magic as he wanted to save his sister who was being treated horribly by a boy she was dating, but Destane would not have it.** " An image of the boy running back to Agrabah appeared. " **He then went back to his home city of Agrabah and lived again with his father. But he onced again ran away with the help of another boy. He lived several years on the street until he was made the decision to stay with the local baker, who had watched him from afar and loved the boy like his own son.** " The screen showed the boy, now a teenager, looking at an older man, was standing in a doorway, looking at him with a sad, sympathetic expression. " **The baker invited the boy to live with him, and made a promise to himself to give the boy the love and protection of a father that he never had.** "

"That's nice that the baker would do that," Clover stated.

"It is." Sofia agreed.

The screen showed the boy smiling as he helped the baker, then moved to show the boy's father talking to him.

" **The boy loved living with the Baker and being his apprentice. But the boy did not live long with the Baker, for his father had returned and made the boy take the job as his apprentice of being the royal adviser of Agrabah.** "

"The royal adviser..." the girl blinked. "Clover, I think I know who this boy is!"

"Who?" the rabbit asked.

" **But being the apprentice of the royal adviser was educational to the boy, it still did not end his painful experiance with his father until the father died. The boy had growned into a man, but through his journey he had learned that Sultan he has worked for was not what he expected growing up, and his heart grew conflicted to help the city of Agrabah or obey the Sultan he promised to lay his life for and his young daughter, Princess Jasmine. But the path he choose ended up having him end up being known as Jafar, a traitor to Agrabah, a genie and banished from the home he had grown up in.** " The Screen showed Jafar fully grown as he worked for the Sultan, showing him looking conflicted, and showing the events of Aladdin. Then it finally showed him sitting with some of the other Disney Villains, with a thought bubble of him as a young man baking with the Baker. **"He now lives with the rest of the villains, wishing to reunite with the Baker and becoming the Baker's faithful apprentice once again. But the dream seems impossible, for he fears that if he pursures his passion, he would lose the respect of the fellow villains, who had become his friends over time.** "

"Jafar!" Clover yelped. "Sofia you can't go and help him! He's a villain! He's evil!"

Sofia looked at the book as it floated back down into her lap. "I know Clover, but the Secret Library called me to do this. Oh, I wish Aunt Tilly was here. I could really use her advice."

"So what are you going to do?"

Sofia sat there thinking. What could she do? The Library summoned her to help Jafar, the evil Sorcerer, but how could she? He was a villain! But... it was her job to bring all stories to have an ending. The question was, could she really go and help him? And would he allow her to help him? She looked at the book. His story had an ending it...didn't it? But the last words Jafar's story of the Secret Library told her that he didn't. Summoning up her courage, she did what she thought she was supposed to do.

"I'm going. I have to reunite him with the Baker, and help him follow his dream."

"What!? Sofia, you can't! It could be dangerous!"

"I have to Clover. I'm the Storykeeper, and it's my job."

Without another word, she ran back to change into her riding gear, Clover following her as fast as he can. She ran into the royal stable and got her pegasus, Minamus out.

"Sofia, this could be really dangerous!" The rabbit told her, trying to talk her out of it.

"I have to Clover. I'm the Storykeeper, and I have to give Jafar his ending. He's not happy. He wants to be with the Baker, not with the other villains. I just hope he'll listen to me." She jumped onto Minamus' back.

"Wait, isn't Jafar that villain that tried to kill Aladdin?" The small pegasus asked.

"Yes, and the Secret Library called me to go help him."

"What!? We're going to help a villain!?"

"We have to Minamus. The Secret Library told me to. So I'm going. I really need your help Minamus. I can't do this without you."

Minamus moaned unhappily. "Oh... I don't like this... but I'll do it for you Sofia. I hope he doesn't hurt us..."

"Thank you Minamus."

"Well I'm not leaving you to face that man alone!" Clover stated, jumping up onto her lap. "You go then I go."

"Oh Clover, you would really come?"

"Of course! Now let's get going! We got a story to finish!"

"Let's go Minamus!" Sofia exclaimed, flicking the reins sending the purple flying horse to the air.

In Toontown, on the shady part of the bustling city, the villains were gathered in Maleficent's castle. They weren't doing anything special than playing a game of poker or just randomly gossipping. At the table Jafar, Hades, Hook, Clayton, Facilier, and McLeach were tossing in money, watches, anything of basic valuable, except for Jafar, who was more interested in his book than he was in the game.

"Okay Jafar, what are you-" Hook broke off when he saw that the sorcerer wasn't paying attention. "Jafar!"

Said man jumped in surprise as he looked up. "Yes?"

"Will you get your nose out of that blasted book and focus on the game?"

"I didn't want to play, like I said before. I didn't even want to come!" Jafar snapped.

Hades looked at his friend, setting his cards down and resting one arm on the table as he raised the other. "Jaffy, what's with you these days. You've been... I don't know, moody, is the best word I can describe you these days. You're either don't talk, don't come out of your house, or just snap at us. Is something wrong? You know I'm here if you want to talk buddy."

"I don't want to talk! And what I do want can not be fulfilled being with you guys! And none of you would understand!"

Without a word, he stormed off, taking his book and walked out. The others stared at him. Hades sighed and got up.

"I'll go talk to him." The flame-headed god told them, going after Jafar.

Jafar slammed his door behind him, sitting his book on his maroon couch, grabbing one of the black sofa pillows and screamed into it. He eventually fell onto the couch. He curled up, grabbing his book and hugging it. For the past few months, he had felt so alone, lonely than he ever had. It took himself years to get used to opening up to the other villains, due to his trust issues from his past. He was happy that he had friends, but it wasn't enough. He longed to be back in Agrabah, even though he knew that he couldn't.

"I want to go home..." he murmured to himself.

He groaned as he heard someone knock on his door. He walked over and opened it.

"What?" he demanded.

"Hey Jaffy, just came to check up on you." Hades replied, walking in.

The former royal adviser stared at his best friend. The god could see that his friend was upset about something. He grabbed him by his arm, shut the door and pulled him over to the couch.

"Okay, what's wrong. I know something is bothering you and I know you hate talking about your past and problems to the others. So what's eating you?"

Several moments passed before Jafar spoked, his voice hoarse with emotion. "I miss Baybay!"

Hades sighed as he sat down, wrapping an arm around his distressed friend. When he first arrived to meet the other villains, he knew that Jafar was different the other villains, since he hardly ever socialized with the others. Over the years he had learned that Jafar missed Agrabah and that he never felt at home in Toontown. He had learned to tolerate it, but it wasn't the same since he could never return. He told Hades that before he was the royal adviser, he used to be the Baker's apprentice, and he still missed the baker terribly. Baybay was a nickname Jafar had called the baker since he was a small child. The baker's real name was Barir Sumara, but he never bothered to correct him and adored the nicknamed he was given.

"I know you miss Barir, Jaffy, but we can't do anything. You know we can't just pop in to Agrabah anytime you liked. And if I could bring Barir to you, I would, but I can't."

"But I miss him," his friend whimpered, sounding more like an upset child than the adult he actually was.

Hades sighed. He was the only one that Jafar trusted enough to tell his past, his dreams, his fears, his problems, everything. He knew that his friend usually bottled his emotions up, something he devoleped over the years to hide his pain from other people knowing that they never cared for him. Not that he himself was comfortable expression his own emotions. Though sadness wasn't something he really cared much about. Not that he had anything sad to be about, he couldn only try to understand what Jafar was feeling though he had no idea what it was like, in a since.

"I know."

He couldn't think of anything that could help. The only thing he could do was just comfort his friend.

"Why don't you try baking something? That always cheers you up."

Jafar shook his head, looking even more dejected. Just the mere thought of baking made him even more upset. Hades couldn't help but stare at him in shock. _What am I going to do?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sofia couldn't help but bite her lip in worry. She had faced villains before yes, but she never helped them. She heard of the stories of the Princesses and the villains they had faced. She wondered if one of the princesses would end up coming to help her if they knew what she was doing. She gulped as she arrived to the city of Toontown. Her eyes widen in surprised. She never has gotten over how different Toontown was from her kingdom.

"Wow... this place sure is different from Enchancia." Clover mused, his ears perked in surprise.

"Y-yea," Minamus stammered, "And I don't like it."

"I know it's scary to be in a new place Minamus, but we have to do this." The young girl told her friend. "Just becareful of those wires and buildings. And head to the shady part of the town. That's where the villains live."

"I really don't like this..." he muttered but flew to the direction Sofia said.

As they landed, Sofia got off Minamus's back, taking the reins in her hand and led him through the houses and castles of the villains' side of town. They looked around nervously, keeping an eye out for any of the villains. The three friends stayed close together. They had to be extra careful.

"Do you even know where he lives?" Clover asked.

Sofia stopped. Why hadn't she thought of that? She had no idea.

"Oh no! I didn't! That means we're going to ask someone."

"Like who?" Minamus asked, looking terrified, his eyes huge with worry. "I don't want to talk to one of the villains. What if they do something to us?"

"But what else can we do? I doubt any of the regular citizens and heroes are going to let us go to Jafar's willingly." She took a deep breath and cautiously went up to a door. "Well here I go."

She felt her hand shake as she went up to one of the houses. It was painted a maroon red, with a black painted English porch and a tan door. She was surprised to see the houses that looked so normal. She figured most of the villains' places were painted black or scary looking castles. As she knocked on the door, she stepped back, hoping whoever lived there wouldn't be mad that she had disturbed them. She blinked in surprise when she saw Hades opened the door.

"Look, guys Jafar isn't..." the god trailed off when he didn't see anyone.

"Um, down here." The young princess told him.

He looked down and raised an eyebrow. It wasn't normal for a little girl to wonder into the Villains' side of Toontown. Most kids knew to stay away from them.

"Um are you lost kid?"

"No, or well, I don't think so. I'm looking for Jafar."

"You're...looking for Jafar?" He couldn't hide his shock. "Do you know who he is?"

"If you mean that I know that he's a villain that tried to take over Agrabah and killed Prince Aladdin and hurt Princess Jasmine, then yes I do."

"Smart kid. Well what do you want? He's not in a good mood."

"Well my name is Princess Sofia of Enchancia, and I was sent to help Jafar."

"You're a princess?"

She nodded. She could understand why he was shocked. Princesses normally don't come to help villains. Usually fight them or rescued by a prince. Though his shock soon turned to suspicion.

"Help him with what?"

"I'll explain once I'm inside. May I come in?"

He stepped aside, allowing her in.

"Hey Jaffy, ya got a visitor!"

Sofia looked around to see that the room was decorated in colors of maroon, gold and dark brown. She saw on the far side of the wall was stacked from floor to ceiling with books. A TV was up against the wall to her left on a TV fancy black TV studio with Arabian vases and candlesticks on the side. A small desk was next to the door, with a mirror over it. And a filing cabinet was on the right side of the entrance to the kitchen. Another entrance was a few steps next to the TV with a staircase on the right side of it. A maroon couch was sitting in the middle of the room with another black couch on its left and another black love seat on the right with a brown coffee table in front of it. A stack of books were sitting on the table with the remote to the TV. Papers were sprawled out as well with pencils scattered. Other than the books and papers, she saw that the house was extremely tidy.

"Word of advice kid, don't touch anything. Jaffy is sort of high strung over people moving his things."

"Jaffy?" Sofia questioned, looking up at the blue flamed-hair god.

"Sorry, nickname I gave him years ago. Only I can call him that. Anyone else and he hits him with his staff."

The young girl nodded, uneasy. She straightened up when he came into the room, carrying a bucket of strawberry ice cream. She stifled a giggle. She didn't think villains like ice cream! It was funny to see that one did.

"Who could it possibly..." he paused seeing her, "Be?" He sat the bucket down and went over to her. "Young lady, I don't know if you are aware, but do you realize that you are in the presence of a villain?"

"I do. I was sent to help you." She replied.

Jafar and Hades looked at each other. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"And how are you going to help me?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Princess Sofia, I'm a Storykeeper and it's my job to make sure that every story has an ending, and I was sent to find an ending to your story."

"An ending to my...story?" the former adviser blinked in surprise.

"Storykeeper?" Hades asked.

"I don't understand. I thought my story was over when I became a villain to that retched streetrat, Aladdin."

"I thought so too, but apparently it's not. I'm here to help you reunite with the baker of Agrabah and for you to live your dream!" She told him.

"Reunite..." Jafar murmured, stunned.

Hades noticed that the tall Arabian man was shaking and about to fall. He quickly went over and helped him sit on the couch. He knew that he longed to be back with the man who had taken him in and shown him kindness when no one else has. He knew that he was close to the baker and had saw the man as the father he always wished he had.

"But how can you do it? He can't go to Agrabah and I don't think you can possibly be bring Baybay here."

"Baybay?" Sofia asked, tilting her head. "Is that the name of the baker?"

"Actually his name is Barir Sumara, but Jafar has always called him Baybay since he was a small boy." Hades spoke up.

Sofia walked up to Jafar.

"When I first heard your story, I had no idea you had a rough life, and that your story is supposed to have a different ending then what was supposed to in Aladdin. I don't know how I can do it, but I'm not going to give up! And neither should you!"

"But how?" Jafar asked, looking distressed. "And even if I do pursue my dream, what would the others think? I... they would never accept it."

"Well… you got to try."

"But will they say? They'll know something is up, once they notice that I'm gone."

"Leave that to me," Hades interjected. "I'll cover for you. Go on and finish your story… however it's supposed to end. I'll be waiting for you."

"Thank you Hades." Jafar replied. He looked over at Sofia. "Well Princess, let's finish my story."


End file.
